<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Talk by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531849">Late Night Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Armie have a late night talk. </p><p>This is for the kylux positivity week - day 1: benarmie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben and Armitage are laying in bed. While Ben loudly snores, Armitage lays wide awake. He tosses and turns and gets up in the end. </p><p>He wanders around in their small apartment and pours himself a glass of water. He sits down at the large dinner table and puts his head in his hands. It was the third night in line where he couldn't sleep. </p><p>He can't bring himself to think why it was this way. Was it a mistake to be with Ben? His father always warned him about the Jedi. He said they bring nothing but anger to his house. </p><p>But of course Armitage didn't listen to his father. He fell hard for Ben and Ben for Armitage. Armitage still asks himself, why. </p><p>After he drank the glass of water he slowly walks on the balcony in front of the window. It was a nice night in coruscant. The City never sleeps and Armitage loves watching the people. </p><p>He sits like this for half an hour maybe, when suddenly a noise turned up. Armitage turns around, ready to throw his empty glass. Then he sees that's just Ben. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt you.", he says softly and Armitage smiles. </p><p>He sits down again and signals to Ben that he should also sit down. Ben sits and watches Armitage. "What kind of thoughts are stealing your sleep?" Ben asks. </p><p>Armitage hangs his head. "I was thinking about my father. What he once said to me." Ben stands up and moves to Armitage. He lets his big hand resting on the smaller mans shoulder. "What did he say?" </p><p>"He said that Jedi never bring something good.", Armitage looks finally up to Ben and smiles. But his smile looks some kind of sad. </p><p>Ben kneels down in front of Armitage. "Of course. A Jedi never brings something good to people who hurt others. It's a Jedis  determination to protect people." </p><p>"So i'm nothing more to you? Just a weak person who needs to be saved?" Armitage hangs his head. "No. That's not the reason why i am with you. You are very strong yourself. You don't need to be saved." says Ben and looks Armitage deep in the eyes. </p><p>"Why are you with me then?" Armitage finally asks this. This ask burned to much inside of him. </p><p>"I'm with you because i love you, Armitage. I always have and always will." </p><p>Armitage breathes out. "I love you, too, Ben." </p><p>"I know, Armie." Ben speaks softly. And Armitage heart missed a beat because of Ben's words. These small words mean so much to him. </p><p>"Are you tired now? Do you think, you can sleep?" asks Ben after Armitage yawned. "I can try." </p><p>Armitage stand up, together with Ben. After they took a few steps together, Ben lifts the screaming Armitage onto his arms. "What are you doing?" he asks with a shaky voice. </p><p>"I'm gonna carry you.", Ben says, smiling down on Armitage. "Be careful." Armitage warns him. "I will." tells Ben and it sounds like a promise. </p><p>After they arrive at the bedroom, Ben lets Armitage down and tucks him in. Ben also lays down. </p><p>A few minutes later, Armitage is cuddled against a sleeping Kylo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did you like it? Let me know in the comments, i love to read from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>